Rolu
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Rogue seems to like Lucy but how will he get her to love him when the future Rogue tried to kill her can he apprehend for the things he's done and make the beautiful Lucy
1. chapter 1

Rolu- this is a story about Rogue and Lucy, even though the future Rogue tried to kill her, can he apprehend for the things he's done, and make the beautiful Lucy love him (although she seems to already have an inkling for Rogue)

Rolu- Rogue seems to always be looking Lucy's way even Sting and Frosh have been suspecting someone (Lucy) Rogue would always deny it, he saw the way her hair ran down to her chest and how it was shining within the sunlight, but Lucy sometimes, would look at Rogue and just smile, but she always had her eye on another guy Natsu (sorry if that's spelt wrong) although Lucy and Rogue were best friends, she didn't like him in a romantic way (or so she thought) It all began when they went on a mission at Galuna island, Rogue and Sting where there, Natsu and Lucy were there to, they were on a mission to cure the people from the curse, when Lyon and Sherry (future lamiam scail) ruined it, Lucy and Rogue got stuck in a cave, and they had time to talk and bond, Lucy: "So while we are stuck here, I got a question, do you like..." ("I'm dead, she's gonna say me") Rogue thought, "Yukino"., (Surprised) Rogue said, "I like..." before he could say anything, Sting and Natsu, came crashing in, and said "lets get you guys out of here". "Sorry if we ruined your moment" Sting whispers, "WHAT MOMENT" he screamed, everyone looked at him, "you okay...?" Lucy said, (with a worried look on her face). "Um,.. I'm okay". Sting whispers, "calm down, okay.." when they got out of the cave, Lucy asked him the question she asked him before. "Do you like Yukino" she said, curiously. "I.. like.. YO..." before he could say it, they got interrupted again, this time by a gigantic monster. Lucy called, "Leo the lion" Leo got knocked out the way by the monster "Sorry Lucy" he said, "its okay" while Lucy was distracted the monster came and tried to kill her but Rogue saved her using his shadow Dragon slayer magic, Lucy said, (out of breath) "thanks" as they glanced in their eyes, suddenly they snapped out of the trance and came back to their senses, Rogue then used Dragon force and killed another monster, while Natsu and Sting spied behind them in the bushes, (hehe) looks like we have a fling". Rogue heard them and yelled at them fearlessly, Lucy giggled and kinda blushed. Rogue blushed to, at the thought of her laugh. Natsu and Sting noticed and said, "aww". Rogue bonked them on the head. After this mission Lucy grown to talk to Rogue more and fell for him, Rogue fell for her more too. End of chapter 1- Rolu, Galuna island,. In the next chapter, Rogue tells Lucy how he feels will she accept his feelings, and Rogue finally finds out why Lucy asked him that question and Yukino is involved will Lucy and Rogue"s relationship cause drama between the guilds find out next time on Chapter 2 What really matters, Us or Friends

The end, Chapter 1... Sorry the red lines won't go.

Chapter 2- summary: Rogue tells Lucy that he likes her they go on a date and Yukino spied on them the sabertooth guild and fairy tail guild have a fued will the fling between Rogue and Lucy be affected,.

3 months later...

"So Rogue" Lucy asked, "about what I was trying to tell you during that mission, Do you like Yukino"? "No I don't Lucy... I like you" .he said, I.. like you to, Lucy said, "Do you want to go on a date at the diner, down the road" "Yes, but Rogue, Yukino.. likes you that's why I kept asking you that, for some reason I felt a undying feeling of rage, funny eh.." The blond mage said, (with a slight blush on her face) "Well, lets tell Yukino how I feel about her, Okay" Rogue said,

At the guild - "Yukino.. "yes", Lucy told me that you like me, but I'm sorry I don't feel the same way" he said, "Is Lucy involved I know you have been crushing on Lucy talking about her and staring at her" Lucy and Rogue both blushed and looked at each other "really" Lucy said, "Yeah, That's true", he said, (with a slight look of embarrassment)

"Well, we are going on a date tomorrow" Lucy blerted, "A date". Sting said, as he looked over. (uh oh) Lucy and Rogue said, (in their minds) "Umm.. yeah". they both said in sinc. "Where", Yukino said, "the dinner" they both said, in sinc, again. (They are really compatible) Lucy went home and put down the day of the date on here calendar, once that day came, Lucy straightened her hair and put on a lace diamond necklace, gold bracelets, and a velvet red dress with a slit that showed one of her legs and a lace covering. Rogue simply put on a suit and tie. and picked Lucy up at her house, but little do they know Yukino was spying on them secretly.

They arrived at the diner and ordered "hello what can I get for you today" as the waiter greeted them with a smile (while Yukino was at a table close to them with a menu held up to her face she had to find a way to RUIN this date.) "I'll have the roasted lamb with the presto sauce" Lucy said, "And I'll have the pasta with chicken parmesan" Rogue said,. While they were talking and laughing, waiting for their food to come. Yukino walked over and spilt her drink on Lucy (she had her face covered) (and I know this totally isn't how Yukino is but I thought it would be fun for the characters to be. a little OOC ) "I'm so sorry" she said, in a apologetic voice. "It's okay", Lucy said, "here let me clean you up". Rogue said, as he grabbed some napkins, Yukino's mind, "he's not supposed to help her" Yukino walked to the bathroom and made different strategies.

She then snuck into the kitchen and poisoned Lucy's food,. She watched as she ate her food, "I don't feel well" she told Rogue "lets go home then okay.. he paid the Bill and said, "thanks" then he drove Lucy home, When she got there she immediately vomited, Rogue walked her inside, Yukino watched the whole thing (disappointed) she then left. "Rogue can you stay her. I really don't feel well". he nodded, Lucy slowly fell asleep so did Rogue and he stayed with her all night,. Lucy woke up. Rogue woke up, the guild rumors spread,. and the guild judges Rogue and Lucy, the fairy tail guild found out

they were happy for her but the Sabertooth guild wasn't happy because, Yukino told lies about Lucy and how she supposedly forced Rogue to date her.

Rogue heard the people at the guild saying that, he immediately said, "That's not true at all". "Lucy is nothing like that shes just a sweet, innocent, girl who's smart and beautiful". Then Sting stepped in, "Rogues right, okay now who spread this rumor". everyone in the guild immediately pointed to Yukino who tried to hide her face. "Yukino I am very disappointed in you, give Lucy a proper apology now." Sting said, "I'm sorry I really am, I let my jealousy get the best of me". "It's okay, Yukino that can happen to anyone, I forgive you" Lucy and Rogue said, (In sinc surprisingly) "Woah" Lucy and Rogue said, (as they looked at eachother) "Stop it" they said, (in sinc again)

"They are compatible" Yukino and Sting said, Lucy and Rogue immediately heard that and hit them on the head, "They have the same personality as well" The Sabertooth guild apologised to the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy and Rogue attempted to do another date Rogue took Lucy to a carriage ride date there were the aroma of flowers and roses in the air. Rogue leaned in to Lucy and said, "I really like you" "I do too" Lucy said, Rogue softly puts his lips on Lucys, Lucy kissed him back they ended up interwining their tung's it was a playful mess in their mouths, After the carriage ride Rogue took Lucy home And gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye and kissed once more. Whilst team Natsu and Rogues team, were spying the whole time when Lucy went in her house, Rogue called them all out and said, "I knew you guys were here, I'm not stupid" They immediately ran out of the bushes and left. Once they were gone Rogue thought about what happened

he then said, "Its not a dream, Lucy is all mine"...

Authors note: I don't know how to make chapters I'm kind of a noob at this but have so many ideas a NALU story (of course, and I just don't ship Nali so please don't hate on me for that) and Edolas stories as well and some secret stories, also graylu, (I don't own Fairytail Hiro mashima does and sorry if I spelt the last name wrong)

Three days later...

some mysterious person asked, "Rogue how is it like being with basically the hottest girl in fairy tail, now?" What do you mean?". he said, as he turned around to find it to be Ruffus (sorry if that's spelt wrong) "You don't know"? Ruffus said,

"NO, NOW TELL ME ALREADY" He yelled, as the whole entire guild turned to him, "Sorry". He said, (now nervous) "Anyways, Lucy did a cover for socerers weekly, she's on all of the pages". the mage said, "WHAT, give me that" he said, as he snatched the magazine from Ruffus's hand

He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding he didn't even care at that point, as Ruffus cleaned up the mess, Rogue saw that magazine and said, I'm only supposed to see her in those clothes as she was wearing a elegant dress with a slit down to her mid thigh, the same kind of dress she wore during their first date, Sting then came out and said, "Have you heard that Lucy..." he then paused and said, (in his mind) "looks like Rogue found out about it" Rogue not even reading it he yelled and went full on shadow drive. but Sting then said, "how about you read it first before you start making made up assumptions" Rogue then calmed down and listened to him and read in awe, Lucy talks about her boyfriend Rogue Cheryl (Cherry, Cheryl, i don't know) He then said, "Why did I get so mad" Sting then said, "Its because your protective of her". "I guess I am" he said, (as he blushed at the thought of it) Sting noticed his blushing and said, "aww, you love birds"

Rogue didn't deny it this time he was madly in love with Lucy Heartfillia,. To be continued in chapter 3- love matters 

Summary: Rogue cheating, Lucy furious, Lucy and Rogues first fight will they forgive each other

3 days later...

Lucy and the gang went down to Mermaid heel to get some kind of herbs for the guild and learn a thing of too from Kagura, "I can't wait to fight my equal" Erza said, "I'm.. nervous, it's been a while since I've seen anyone from Mermaid heel" Wendy said, "don't be nervous, we all are really good friends with them" (or so Lucy thought) Lucy said, "Yeah Luce is right" Natsu said,

As they arrived at Mermaid heel


	2. Rolu- chapter 2

As they arrived at Mermaid Heel, Lucy got bombarded with questions about Rogue. Kagura sat at the corner looking at her with a snarling face."What's up with her" Lucy said, (in her head) Kagura's mind: "So Lucy is dating Rogue, psst I'm prettier then her, I gotta find a way to make him cheat".

Kagura snuck away while no one was looking and went to Sabertooth and made a love potion for Rogue she sneakily put it in his tea and watched in the shadows as Rogue slowly drank his tea. Then, Kagura went out and said, Hi to everyone just passing through then she went up to Rogue and said, "How are you". "I'm good".. that's all he said, "Feel okay" "I feel joyed I'm dating the most beautiful person in the world and her name is Lucy Heartfillia" (Hint: the potion doesn't work the same way if the person who has the effect already has a love that will just make him love her even more

"Uh-oh" Kagura said, (in her mind), "one failed attempt won't get me down I'll try again in a week". Lucy got back from Mermaid Heel and relaxed on the couch as she looked at her phone (Now, I don't know if there are phones in Fairy Tail) then suddenly Rogue texted and asked if he can watch a movie with her at her house she replied and said, "Yes"

Rogue got to Lucy's house turned on the movie and the shut it off in the middle and then said, "how about we do something more" he said, as he started kissing her neck then kissed her lips deeply and then nibbled down her arm and unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing her even more softly and you know the rest

"That was amazing" they both said, as they laid in her bed "That was are first time doing something like that, I liked that though" Lucy said, "So did I" Rogue's potion actually went of during the movie so he did it with his own mind and actions he didn't regret it though he liked it and Lucy liked it as well (this isn't really chapter 2 its the continuing of my fanfic Rolu)

Kagura eventually gave up but a new person came along it wasn't Yukino but It was..Minerva (Oh no)

"Minerva came back" someone said, as they ran in the guild (Minerva is good in this story) "No way, Minerva" Sting and Rogue said, "Hi guys, I'm glad to be back". she said, "Hey, Rogue finally got a girlfriend" Sting said,

Minerva's mind: Damn it, I wonder who his girlfriend is I will kill her.

"Oh, stop Sting" Rogue said, "Who is it" Minerva said, "She's coming right now" Sting said, then suddenly team Natsu walked into the guild. "Your about to find out" Sting whispered. "Is it Erza" she said, "Nope" Sting said, "Hi Minerva welcome back" Lucy said, "Hi Lucy" Rogue said, as he pulled her into a kiss

Minerva's mind: So it's Lucy, that's some competition I saw her on socerers weekly but I didn't read it I should of.

"hi Rogue" she kissed him back and then they kept kissing it was like everyone disappeared. "Ahem", Sting said, "Oh my" Erza and Natsu said, "Sorry" they both said, "Hi Minerva" Lucy said, "How has it been" She said, "its been great" she said, They kept on talking and chatting. "Lucy I dare you to a drinking contest" Sting and Rogue said, Okay.. 20 bottles and Lucy is still going everyone else is passed out except Sting and Rogue after 1 more bottle Lucy is done but not passed out She's a sexual predator only to the person she likes though she went up to Rogue and started kissing him, Natsu is up "oh yeah. I forgot to tell you she's a sexual predator when she's drunk" "That's interesting" Rogue said, as he was muttering from her kisses

"we will leave you too alone" they said, as Lucy was undraping his shirt and he was letting her so they got the sign Rogue starts kissing her back then he unbuttoned her shirt and then the dirty happened (by the way no babies)

Then Sting and Natsu talked about it, Minerva had to find a way to ruin their bond

she had to make Lucy think he cheated on her so she set him up and asked him if he can hangout they went to the lake front and Minerva said, "I love you" then before Rogue could answer she kissed him, now earlier that morning before that happened Minerva gave Lucy a letter apparently by Rogue and it said, "meet me at the lakefront at 6:00 pm"

so she did and she found Rogue kissing Minerva she cried home and Rogue saw, he immediately pushed Minerva out of the way and ran after her, Minerva's mind: "this is gonna be harder then I thought"

"Lucy, Lucy," he kept calling out, she wouldn't answer him he gave up and just followed her home He kept knocking her door and said, "I can explain" eventually Lucy opened the door and said, "what do you want" then he blurted out and said, "Minerva asked me if I could hangout I said yes not knowing it was a trap and then she said that she loved me and pulled me into a kiss then I saw you crying I was trying to push her off at first but when I saw you crying something happened it was like my life was on the line". "I'm sorry I thought you cheated on me I guess that letter was from Minerva" she said, "Lucy I would never want to hurt you" he said, as he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly "I know" she said, (now this is relationship goals)

After that happened their trust for eachother was bigger than anything in the world it and there love was undeniable

"Lucy, do you want to go on a date in Crocus" He said, "Sure" she said,. Lucy and Rogue's relationship grew considerably since then but the Grand magic Games were happening soon lets just hope they don't have to fight eachother

Lucy got dressed in a pink floral dress with a floral crown and Rogue just wore his normal clothes they took a caravan to the capital and Rogue was motion sick He laid on Lucy s lap as she patted his head and said, "everything is gonna be alright" Once they got there they explored Crocus and had some dinner together then they returned home and Watched movies at Rogues house eventually they fell asleep together

a Couple days Later...

Makrov: the Grand magic Games are starting tomorrow and the team members are Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy are team A. Guildarts, Mirajane, Laxus and Elfman are team B, you start training immediately

Meanwhile at Sabertooth Sting announced the team members for the games Rogue, Ruffus, Yukino, and Minerva, you start training tomorrow

Natsu trained on how to unlock dragon force more easily Lucy trained on how to summon three celestial spirits at the same time and Wendy learned more sacred Dragon Slayer magic. Erza unlocked more suits and started training her defense and senses if shes not already OP enough she also got a new heathens wheel armor. And team B all trained together by battling eachother and Sabertooth did little things

Two days later...

It was time for the games lets hope Lucy doesn't have to fight Rogue the first fight was Lucy vs Yukino

Lucy then summoned 3 of her celestial spirits Rogue then cheered Lucy on a little bit Yukino too Lucy chanted the heavenly spell and Knocked her out "whoo Lucy, you go to Yukino" Rogue said, Then it was Rogue vs Laxus

Laxus won but Lucy cheered Rogue mostly on but also cheered Laxus on to so it wouldn't cause hurt to her friends

Then it was Natsu vs Sting, Sting started of strong but Natsu won

it was the last day of the games Fairy tail won. Rogue went over to the guild so did Sting to congratulate them Rogue especially was nice to Lucy he kissed her and said, "Good Job, I'm glad we didn't have to fight eachother" "I'm glad we didn't hurt the other members of the guild" Lucy said, "Yeah, me too" the mage said,

Little did they know that a certain someone was spying on them and wanted to find the right moment to kidnap Lucy, "why" so he can have her as his own girlfriend

all of a sudden when Rogue was talking to Lucy someone flew in the guild and snatched Lucy. Rogue noticed this and tried to get her back he couldn't Rogue ended up sulking and going of on his own to get her back Sting, Erza, Natsu, and Gray were following behind.

With Lucy... "Where are you taking me" she said, she was trying to smooch her way out his grip was to tight. "Don't worry, my little bae" he said, "I'm not your girlfriend" she said, (furiously)

"Yeah I know your ex-boyfriend is Rogue Cherry" he said, "what do you mean ex?" she said, He kept quiet for a couple of moments until he said, "I'm your boyfriend now" he said, as he knocked her out cold so she wouldn't speak. Lucy woke up in a dungeon she was in a prison cage she had magic restraints on her so she could not get out she then yelled "get me out of here" no one came,all Lucy could think about was Rogue she hoped that, that isn't the last time she'll see him. Meanwhile with Rogue

"I got to find Lucy" he said, they sniffed out Lucy's aroma they got a scent of it and then they followed finally they found the Place Lucy was locked up they paned up to see the castle Rogue busted in he fought his way to Lucy he finally found Lucy all bruised up he gave her a kiss he then asked who did this to her and everyone pointed to that guy he immediately took him out Lucy still gripped in his arms he then took her home and stayed with her for the rest of the night he bathed her too, he enjoyed that part to much being the boy he is finally when Lucy was able to recover she thanked Rogue and gave him a kiss he kissed her back they ended up falling asleep in his bed (they stayed at his home)

When Sting barged in his room he noticed them cuddling together while they were asleep. Lucy thought about how warm Rogue was she enjoyed that Rogue thought about the same thing too, and how Lucy made him happy he will never let anyone hurt her again

it was Valentines day Rogue and Lucy were planning something special Lucy was buying Rogue presents and also she bought him candy, he's has a liking for sweats Rogue was setting up a romantic dinner at his place he made squab with a broccoli pesto he had flowers all around the room and scented candles in the middle of the silk covered table

Lucy wore a red mini dress that had an open back cut out and red heels with her signature bow in her hair Rogue wore a suit and tie they sat across the table together they flirted and talked to each other

they kissed and kissed Rogue pushed Lucy over to the couch he nibbled her arm he took of his shirt and the dirty happened they fell asleep together Sting barged in and saw "steamy" he thought in his head only if he can have Lucy for his own Natsu thought the same thing

Eventually there was a fight with Natsu, Sting, and Rogue. Rolu chapter 3


	3. Rolu- chapter 3

Lucy immediately told everyone to stop they did and realised how stupid there fighting was (Rolu chapter 2 and Rolu were before this I advise you look them up) everyone said sorry to Lucy. Rogue especially because, he thought about how stupid it was that he was fighting over a person who was already his girlfriend

Lucy forgave Rogue and she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Its okay" Rogue accepted what he's done and said, "I really am sorry" "Its okay" she said, as she kissed him "But it's not" Rogue said, "Rogue no matter what you do I will always love you" she said, "you will" he said, "yeah" the mage said, 3 days later...

"Lucy..." Rogue said, "Yeah" she said, "I love someone else..." he said, "what do you mean Rogue we were doing so good"she said, while having a nervous breakdown "I love the one and only Lucy Heartfillia my girlfriend not Lucy from Fairy tail but I really love both" he said, "aww, thanks Rogue"she said, "you know that are 1 year anniversary is tomorrow" he asked, "Of course I know" she said "Okay see you then" he said, as he ran away little did Lucy know he was planning something really special and the whole guild was helping out.

Rogue and the Fairy tail guild also the Sabertooth guild were coming up with plans for Lucy. Rogue was going to do something really special not propose but they came up with a plan Lucy and Rogue would go to the beach and swim a bit then they would have a candlelight dinner and maybe a little bit of kissing that's all and then Mirajane is gonna make a big cake for them

It was the day of their anniversary Rogue told Lucy to bring her swimsuit and a dress cover-up they took a carriage to the beach and they played in the water they then laid in the smooth sand and set down a blanket and watched the sunset as they kissed. Instead of doing a candlelight dinner they went out on a boat and his big surprise was a 4 day cruise they had dinner as they stared out to the sea "thank you so much for all of this Rogue" Lucy said, "Don't thank me" he said, as he kissed her softly after they finished dinner they went to their hotel room and watched movies as they cuddled Rogue then kissed her deeply and and said, "I love you a lot more then I can tell" he said, as he tickled her I think you know what happened after that

2nd day at cruise...

Rogue and Lucy were relaxing on the patio flirting and talking "this is amazing, thank you so much" she said," no don't thank me the guild helped to" he said, "well thanks" she said, she then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "What do you want to do" he asked "isn't their an arcade room here" Lucy said, "yeah wanna go" he said, they played in the arcade room Lucy beat Rogue at a lot of the games then they had room service they watched movies and eat popcorn they then slept together they started doing that a month ago they still don't live in the same house but soon enough that would happen were going to save that for after the cruise

It was the 4th day of the cruise Rogue and Lucy were packing their things and watching tv (now there are probably no cruise ships in fairy tail) they only had one more night left there they might as well spend it relaxing

Tomorrow morning...

they got their things and went home the Sabertooth guild and the fairy tail guild were there waiting for them there was a big cake and there was a banner saying "will you move in with me, Lucy" Rogue kneeled to the ground and said, "will you live with me" "yes" Lucy said, the whole guild celebrated of course with beer Cana of course got really drunk Lucy was excited to move in with Rogue but only if she knew that he didn't have a house of his own he lived in the guild Lucy sold her house to someone else not knowing this and also only if she knew that there would be no privacy because of Sting constantly barging in at least she had Yukino too talk to

The next day Lucy packed her things and left with Rogue to his "house" they got to the guild Rogue had his fingers over Lucy's eyes so she wouldn't peek he then said, "open" Lucy opened her eyes to see a cramped up room and a small bed "Rogue.. WE'RE LIVING IN THE GUILD!" she screamed, everyone a mile away could hear her the Sabertooth members started laughing "yes we are" he said, (excited)

Lucy unpacked her things barely being able to fit it anywhere, she worked with the little space she had that night Lucy and Rogue tried to get a could sleep they finally fell asleep when the guild was quiet but then Sting barged in and said, "Rogue!" Lucy and Rogue immediately woke up and screamed in unison "GET OUT STING!" "I'll tell you in the morning" he said, quietly as he was trembling Rogue and Lucy woke up and got ready they went to see Sting who was going to tell them something "Yukino is my girlfriend" he said, "that's great" Rogue and Lucy said, "hey everyone listen up Sting has a girlfriend and her name is Yukino" Rogue said, getting payback for when he did that to him everyone quickly ran to Sting and asked him a whole bunch of questions Sting was mad "that's what you get for doing that to me" Rogue said, Sting let it go and started answering there questions While that was happening Rogue and Lucy had a secret kiss "This is going to be great" Lucy said, (by the way Lucy is still in the Fairy tail guild I'm gonna have her go on a dangerous job with team Natsu were she gets hurt and all the members of team Natsu gets kidnapped and Rogue and Sting save them) "yeah" Rogue said, "I'm gonna head out to the guild" Lucy said, "okay" Lucy got to the guild and team Natsu immediately ran to her and said, "we've got assigned an S rank mission" Lucy texted Rogue and told him that she was going on a 5 day mission so he wouldn't think she's gone missing it was a dangerous mission she didn't tell Rogue that information they packed up and went to the mission it was a mission to go to a dark guild and destroy it. Once they got to the dark guild they immediately got ambushed and the got locked up in the guilds prison and they were tortured for about 3 days. Lucy started crying knowing that the last time she saw Rogue will be the LAST. After team Natsu have been in the prison for more then five days Sting and Rogue got suspicious so they went to where they were and found out that they were locked in a dungeon by listening to the members of the dark guilds conversations they barged into the guild using dragon force and they rescued team Natsu "are you okay" Rogue said, (to Lucy) "Yes, I'm so glad your here" she said, (as she kissed Rogue) "everythings alright now" he said, (as he wiped her tear with his thumb)

After that happened Rogue thought it was time for him and Lucy to get married. Rogue called up Lucy one day he said, he had a big surprise for her "Lucy meet me at the beach at 6" he said, "Okay" She answered back

Once they got to the beach Rogue waved to Lucy and kissed her on the cheek he then got down on one knee and said, "Lucy will you marry me?" overfilled with joy, sadness and excitement Lucy said, "yes" they had a deep tender kiss. The next day they went to the guild and announced that they were getting married


End file.
